The present invention relates to a steam cleaner, and more particularly, to a steam cleaner which takes the form of a combination of a steam producing equipment and an ordinary mop so as to be able to kill the bacteria when it is used for cleaning an object.
Mops are used for washing floors, cars etc, and consist of a long stick with threads of thick string or a piece of sponge. The threads of thick string and the sponge are soaked with water before the mops are used. However, the mops can only remove dirt from the floor or the car without killing the bacteria. To be able to kill the bacteria while cleaning, the mops have to be soaked with water, into which detergent is added. However, the detergent is likely to harm the user""s hands and pollute the environment. Other cleaning equipments such as brushes for washing nets and screen windows have the same disadvantages.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a steam cleaner, which consists of a steam producing equipment and an ordinary cleaner so as to be able to kill the bacteria with the steam when the cleaner is rubbed against an object to remove the dirt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the steam cleaner with a safety switch such that the steam producing equipment can automatically be cut off when overheats.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a filter to the steam cleaner for removing the impurity of the water so as to prevent the impurity from blocking the nozzle.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a removable extension holding rod to the steam cleaner for allowing the user to hold the cleaner in cleaning.
The steam cleaner of the present invention includes a housing member, an electric heater, a nozzle, a pump, a filtering member, a head cleaning member and a water container. The housing member has a handle, an upper end opening and a lower base part. The base part has a first and a second connecting holes, and a connecting part having a hole communicating with the first connecting hole.
The electric heater is positioned in the housing member, and electrically connected to a switch fitted on the housing member. The nozzle is connected to the upper end opening.
The pump is positioned in the housing member, and electrically connected to the switch. The pump has an inlet connected to the second connecting hole of the base part, and a water pipe is connected to an outlet of the pump. The water pipe is passed through the electric heater to communicate with the upper end opening.
The filtering member is secured to the base part, and has an inlet connected to the first connecting hole and an outlet connected to the second connecting hole. The head member is connected toe upper end opening of the housing, and can take various forms such as a round brush and the head of a mop to suit different needs.
The water container is secured to the connecting part from a top cap thereof. The cap has a hole for allowing water in the container to be forced through the cap hole, the hole of the connecting part, the inlet of the filtering member, the filtering member, the inlet of the pump, and the water pipe in sequence when the switch is pressed so as to activate the pump and the heater.
Thus, the water forced through the water pipe is heated to become steam by the heater and sent out via the head member to kill bacteria when the head member is rubbed against an object in cleaning.